Once Together, Forever Apart
by FoamyxTobi
Summary: ONESHOT LxKira. A tragic tale of romanance, passion, and a murder most foul... L has just been stricken with the heart attack that took away his life. What did L and Light think as L died so horribly? Rated T for language and yaoi.


Light watched as L slowly fell out of his chair. It was like watching a movie in slow motion. At first, watching L scream like that...it was exhilirating.  
But then L started getting quiet, started to collapse. Light just stood there, watching. He couldn't look away, nor move. L's heart beat faster and faster, and it was almost like Light could hear it from the few feet away he was standing. Light knew Watari was probably dead. Most likely, in fact. He didn't care about that old fart.  
But L...Light's mind immediatly flashed back to when they were cuffed together. Back when he had truly believed he wasn't the real Kira. Light felt a sharp dagger of guilt and remorse dig its way into his ribs and into his heart. He took a sharp intake of breath, and leaped to the fallen L, who was clutching at his plain white-shirted chest, writhing on the floor.  
Light heard shouts, he heard screams. But he didn't actually hear them. All he did was look into L's onyx black eyes, looking at the life that was slowly fading away.  
But he had to keep his charade up. He wanted that little bastard to know that he, Kira, had won from the start.  
The smuggest smirk he could muster formed on his face, giving him the look of a madman who was watching his latest victim die.  
But that was what he really was, wasn't it? And that cold facial expression was enough to confirm L's suspicions...but of course, it was too late. L's vision started to fade, but he looked into Light's eyes. In Light's eyes...he saw many emotions. He saw glee, yet he also saw fear. He saw pride, but he also saw remorse. He saw hate...but he also saw love.  
_I knew it...Yagami-kun..._ were L's final thoughts, and he slowly shut his eyes, making his final moments almost unbearable for Light to witness. His vile grin faltered as L's eyes finally closed, leaving thick pools of black. He knew it, all right. He knew that Light was, in fact, Kira. But he also knew something else...All those nights and days when Light, Kira, had murmured those sweet songs of love to him, he hadn't been lying.  
And Kira knew it as well. He had been fooling himself all along. He wanted so desperatley to clear himself of suspicion, but he also wanted to kill L. Light stroked L's cheek gently, tracing L's sugar coated lips...He still felt so warm. All the police task force were scurrying around, biting their nails in worry, not even paying attention to what was going on.  
Light glanced around, keeping their relationship a secret, even in death. He leaned down, and planted a single warm kiss on L's soft lips, almost expecting him to kiss back like he had all those other times.  
But he didn't.  
Light choked, realizing this. He pulled away slowly, and he felt a large lump rise in his throat.  
"Ryuuzaki, my L, my Love...That's what you told me that L stood for. Love. The love you thought we'd always have..." Light stopped his murmurs, noticing that L's cheeks were wet. Maybe he wasn't really dead, just faking them out for one sick, twisted test?  
But then he saw more wet fall down onto L's warm face, and he realized that he had been the one crying.  
Kira, the cold hearted mass murderer, could cry. And over the one who had tried so hard to destroy him?  
Light leaned down, burying his face in L's neck, cradling his head and pulling him closer to him. He sniffed L's neck, and smiled just a little. No matter what, L always smelled like chocolate with a hint of strawberry.  
"L...I am righteous...you had to die..." Light whispered. "Right?" He was trying so hard to convince himself that it was the right thing to do. "Right?" he asked again, knowing he would get no answer. He blubbered into L's crisp white shirt, huge sobs racking his body. "Love-kun..." he whispered, using the very special nickname he made for his Love. 

In Heaven, L smiled. It was he who had truly won. He had brought Kira to his knees. Ah, but it still hurt him as much as it hurt Light. He squat in his usual way, absentmindedly nibbling on his thumb, peeking over his fluffy white cloud.  
"Your time will come, my shining Light..." L whispered to himself. "And when it does, I'll be here...waiting...waiting long for you. I won't forgive you...It'll take a lot more than sweet words and a gentle hand to gain my trust, even when we're dead...And I'll finally be able to call you, not accuse you, Kira." L vowed.

Poor, poor L. He waited years and years for Light to finally be shot by Matsuda, and killed by Ryuk the Shinigami, and L waited. He asked the Kami what had happened to him, and the Kami merely shrugged and repeated the same words Ryuk the Shinigami had said to Light so many years ago.

"Don't think that any human who's used the Death Note can go to Heaven or Hell."


End file.
